


When I Say

by cinnabongene



Category: Breaking Bad, Breaking Bad & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Painplay, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabongene/pseuds/cinnabongene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter isn't done with Saul until he says he's done. Takes place during Season 5 Episode 1 and Season 5 Episode 15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This all started a little while back when, out of curiosity, I scoured the internet for a Walt/Saul fic and came back empty-handed. A little while later, I received an anonymous message on tumblr asking if I would ship Walt/Saul. I took that as the universe telling me that I was destined to write the first Walt/Saul fic. And thus, the birth of Saulter. Enjoy.

Saul tried not to trip over his own feet as he walked backwards in a fumbling retreat from Walter’s encroaching form. He knew there was nowhere to go, but it was impossible to stay still under the intensity of Walt’s glare. “Come on,” he said as Walter pushed past the chair in between them and right into Saul’s personal space. “Hey, hey!” His back hit the wall. There was no way to retreat further as Walter got to within an inch of his face. So instead he looked down. 

“We’re done when I say we’re done.” Saul had never heard the other man’s voice sound so deep, so close. He could feel his breath on the side of his face, and it sent a shiver down his spine, followed by a warm rush of blood downwards. _No, now is not the time for this,_ he mentally chastised himself, but he couldn’t help it. Something about Walt’s predatory gaze and his own helplessness was starting to get Saul hard in his pants. 

After a moment, he looked up and nodded, trying his best to keep a poker face. But when their eyes met, he could tell Walt saw something there. Something that let him know Saul was experiencing more than just intimidation. And Walt had him right where he wanted him. 

Walter reached down and caught one of Saul’s wrists with his crushing grip. When Saul gave no sign of struggling free, Walter brought his arm up, pinning it to the wall next to his head. Then he reached down and did the same to Saul’s other arm. The lawyer felt himself growing weak in the knees. He couldn’t bring himself to look the other man in the eyes. 

“Look at me,” Walt commanded, more of a growl than a whisper. 

Saul flicked his gaze up into Walt’s eyes, which were even closer to his own than before. 

“You like this, don’t you?” The blush on Saul’s cheeks was the only answer Walt needed. “You get off on this. Being helpless, controlled, scared.” 

“Maybe I do,” the lawyer replied, staring at a point to the side of Walter’s head. “It’s no worse than what you get off on.” 

“And what do you think that is?”

“This. Having control. Making people helpless, scared. You’re a sadist.” 

Walter leaned in so his next words were spoken right against Saul’s ear. “I’d say we complement each other fairly well then, wouldn’t you?” 

Saul shuddered despite himself and closed his eyes, fighting back a moan in the back of his throat. 

“Saul, answer me,” Walt commanded. 

The lawyer bit his lip and nodded. 

“Good,” breathed Walt, and moved one of his hands from Saul’s wrist down to the lawyer’s crotch, grabbing him through the fabric of his slacks. Saul choked on a whimper at the sudden touch. “Pathetic,” Walt growled. “You can barely keep yourself together.” He gave Saul’s hardening member another rough squeeze. “You like that?” 

Saul closed his eyes and nodded fervently. He’d never been both so aroused and humiliated in his life. 

And then the touch was gone. Walt’s other hand disappeared from around Saul’s wrist, and before the lawyer knew it, both of Walter’s hands were now pushing down on his shoulders, forcing him into a kneeling position. 

“Hey, hey. Bad knees, remember?” he protested weakly, but the other man paid him no heed. 

Saul swallowed hard as his knees hit the ground, his face only inches from Walter’s crotch, and he could tell that the other man was hard too. This certainly wasn’t how he imagined this meeting ending, but he couldn’t really find it in himself to object. Walter unbuckled his belt and then pulled it out of the loops entirely. Saul looked up at him, mind racing as he imagined the possible implications.

“Hands,” said Walter, and Saul immediately obliged, holding his hands out as Walter wrapped the belt tightly around the wrists. Walter didn’t miss the surprise in his eyes. “You thought I was going to hit you with this, didn’t you?” 

Saul shrugged as best as he could with his hands tied. 

Walt let out a throaty chuckle. “I bet you would have liked that too. Kinky bastard.” He then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and pulled his cock out, letting it bob in front of Saul’s face. He watched the lawyer squirm for a moment before commanding, “Suck.” When Saul hesitated, Walter threaded his fingers through the other man’s hair and pushed his head forward until his mouth was against the tip of his cock. “Come on, Saul. You can do this. Our arrangement is worth this much to you, is it not?” 

Despite all the unforeseen consequences, he had been profiting considerably from Walter’s enterprises, and there was no point turning back now when he’d already let Walt get this far, so Saul opened his mouth and took in the man’s stiff member.

Walter wasted no time in taking what he wanted from the lawyer. He thrust back deep into the other man’s throat without warning. Saul handled his deep thrusts like a pro, barely gagging. Walt raised a curious eyebrow. “You’ve done this before.” It wasn’t a question. 

Saul swallowed him deeper in response which elicited a moan from Walt, finally bringing some balance of power back into the situation. But Walter couldn’t have that. He moved his hands from the top of Saul’s head to behind it, holding him firmly in place as he thrust hard and fast until the other man choked and gagged and pulled his mouth away. 

Once Walt’s cock had been dislodged from his throat, Saul took a moment to catch his breath. “I don’t care that we’re doing this, but you’ve at least got to get me a pillow. My knees are killing me,” he protested once he could speak. 

“The faster you get me off, the faster you can get off your knees,” Walter replied simply. 

“Jesus, alright, alright,” muttered Saul, and before he knew it, Walter had thrust his cock back into his mouth. Saul sucked more deliberately this time. Running his tongue carefully along the underside and then around the head. He bobbed in time with Walter’s thrusts, and he could taste the pre-cum starting to leak from the other man’s straining cock. 

Walt’s breaths were coming in shorter bursts now; his thrusts were becoming more shallow and frantic. “Saul…” he rasped. 

Saul knew what he had to do to end this. He moved quickly up and down the shaft for a few seconds before he thrust Walter’s cock deep down into the back of his throat. There, he felt Walter’s whole body tense up before he let out a satisfied moan and released himself into Saul’s mouth. The lawyer felt the hot bitterness hit the back of his tongue and willed himself to swallow it all down, just to get it over with. 

Once he had recovered from his orgasm, Walter slipped his softening cock out of Saul’s mouth and tucked himself back into his pants. Saul tried to stand, but without the help of his hands, his knees gave out under the strain, and he fell back against one of the patriotic columns lining his wall. Walter let out a soft, throaty chuckle and smirked at the sight. “You’re a real sick fuck, you know that,” said Saul. “Just shut up and untie me already.” 

Walter leaned down and obliged, pulling his belt back through the loops as Saul pushed himself up to a standing position, grimacing at the way his joints popped. Without another word, Walter straightened his jacket and turned to walk out of the office. “So that’s it? We’re done with… that?” Saul called after him. 

Walter turned to look at the other man over his shoulder from the doorway. “I’d say we’re done.” And then he was gone. 

Saul sunk down into his chair and buried his face in his hands, trying to process what the hell had just happened. He took a sip of his lukewarm coffee and swished it around a bit, trying to get Walter’s taste out of his mouth. Looking down, he realized that the ordeal had left him still hard, and his erection seemed to have no intention of going away on its own. He sighed and pressed the intercom button on his desk. “Francesca? Cancel the rest of my appointments. I’m closing early today.” 

After receiving her mumbled acknowledgement, Saul got up and locked his door before returning to his chair and unzipping his pants. He felt so disgusting, sitting here in his office, jacking off and thinking about Walter White, of all people, mercilessly fucking his throat. But what was that old quote, the only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it? So he let his mind indulge itself with fantasies he could never live down until he was coming in hot streams all over his hand. 

He let himself catch his breath for a minute before opening his eyes, the obscene mental images of Walter White finally dissolving away. After a moment, he reached for a tissue and muttered to himself, “That’s when _I_ say we’re done.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walter and Saul spend the night together under the vacuum cleaner repair shop before disappearing from each other's lives forever.

There were two beds, at least. And for that, Saul was grateful. There was no doubt in his mind that if there had been only one, he would have been the one to sleep on the floor. 

Walter had been less than pleased to see him at first, but once he’d worn himself out by reading Saul the riot act, things settled into a tense, but not unbearable silence. Walter had managed to procure a notepad and pen and was furiously writing out plans for god knew what. Saul didn’t care as long as Walter let him be. He kicked off his shoes and got himself situated on the hard little cot, trying to remember if he knew anything about Nebraska.

“Hey, Walt, buddy,” Saul tentatively interrupted when his watch read 2:15AM. 

Walter’s head shot up like a rabbit hearing a gunshot in the forest. “What?” 

“It’s getting late. Think you might consider turning off the light and going to bed? Some sleep might be good for you.” 

“No one said you have to stay up with me,” Walt practically snarled. 

“I know, I know. It’s just kinda hard to sleep with the light on… I’m sure there’ll be plenty of time for whatever you’re doing in the morning,” said Saul, each word feeling like a footstep in a minefield.

Walt huffed a dramatic sigh and put the pen down. “Fine. But only because I know you won’t stop bitching at me until I do.” 

Saul bit his tongue at that one. Best to quit while he was ahead here. Walt stalked over to the desk lamp on his side of the bunker and turned it off, leaving the room only dimly illuminated by the glow of distant streetlights shining in from the single window. 

“Better?” Walt asked. 

“Thanks,” said Saul, lying down on his cot and turning his back to the other man. It was moments like this—when he was alone and vulnerable with Walter—that he had to try hard not to think about what had transpired between them in his office not terribly long ago. Neither of them had mentioned it since it had happened, and sometimes Saul wondered if he hadn’t imagined the whole thing. Some twisted sexual fantasy turned delusion. 

Behind him, he heard Walter slip into his own cot, and relaxed marginally. Hopefully Walt would fall asleep soon, and Saul would be able to stop feeling his stare burning into the back of his head like a laser.

 

The sound of his own scream reverberating through the concrete room woke Saul a few hours later. His heart was racing, and he was drenched in sweat, having dreamt of being tied up in the desert, with Walter holding a gun to his head while Jesse punched him again and again and again… 

“Nightmare?” 

The voice sent a chill down Saul’s spine. He flipped over to see Walt sitting up in bed, just staring. “Were you watching me sleep? What’s wrong with you?” Saul shouted, forgetting for moment that he was walking in a minefield. 

“I think the better question would be what’s wrong with _you_. I’m the one who’s losing everything here. I’ve lost my partner, my family, my life’s work, my empire. But you’re the one having nightmares. What are you losing? A wardrobe of flashy suits? Your bus-bench fame? Did you even have a family, Saul? Did anyone ever love you?” 

Saul was physically shaking from the strain of keeping his mouth shut. 

“I think I know what you need,” Walter spoke again. Saul heard the other man’s cot creak and realized that Walt was walking towards him. 

Saul watched the shadowy figure approach, staying quiet until Walt pierced his personal space bubble. “Hey, hey, what do you think you’re doing?” asked Saul as the other man moved to sit on his cot.

“I think you and I both need to relieve some tension if we’re ever going to get a proper sleep tonight,” said Walt, his voice thick and low like thunder, moving his face closer to Saul’s with every word. 

Saul leaned his head back, trying to maintain the distance between them. “Wh—what do you mean?” 

“Don’t play dumb with me,” growled Walt. “You may be able to pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about, but _this_ —” Walt reached down and grabbed at Saul’s hard cock through his pants. “—never lies.”

Saul swallowed hard and flitted his gaze away from Walt’s eyes. He couldn’t help the way being at the other man’s mercy like this made his body react. “Oh, that.” 

Before Saul could comprehend what was happening, Walter was on top of him. He’d grabbed his wrists and pinned them down to the bed. From this position, Saul could tell that the other man was hard as well; Walt’s cock was digging into his thigh. 

“Did you bring a tie?” Walter asked from above him. 

“I may have kept one or two. Why?” 

Walt let go of his wrists. “Get one.”

Saul scrambled out from underneath the other man and made his way to his luggage, digging through the bag that contained his clothes until he found it: his orange tie with the diagonal purple stripes. Walter let out an exasperated sigh as Saul brought the tie back to him; even in the dim lighting he could tell it was garish. 

“What?” asked Saul. “I had an image to uphold.” 

Walt shook his head. “Just get on the bed and hold your hands up.” 

Saul did as he was instructed, hating himself for how painfully hard he got as Walt straddled him, first tying his wrists together and then tethering them to the bedframe. 

“Do you have a safeword you usually use?” Walt asked.

“Jesus,” Saul chuckled nervously. “Safeword? What the hell are we gonna be doing?” 

“Saul. Answer me.” 

“Yeah, usually just colors. Green, yellow, red, y’know?” he replied, looking away as his face flushed pink. 

Walter nodded. “Good.” He then got to work divesting them both of their pants, and himself of his shirt. Saul figured he was in no position to make a jab about how ridiculous Walt looked in tighty whities. 

When Walt reached for the elastic band of Saul’s boxers, the former lawyer felt a sudden surge of self-consciousness. “Hey, whoa, buddy. You know Ed’s got cameras on us, right? What if he’s watching?” 

“It’s nearly four-thirty in the morning. He’s probably asleep. But if he wants to watch two old men fuck in a concrete room, then that’s his prerogative.” A glint of mischief crept into Walt’s voice. “I hope he’d find it… stimulating.” 

Saul shook his head and rolled his eyes. Of course Walt would be into the idea of being watched. The rough hands were back at his waist, and this time Saul let himself be stripped of his boxers. Walt took in the sight of Saul’s exposed cock. Saul had seen his before, but this was new territory. When Saul started to squirm under the scrutiny of his gaze, Walt turned away and removed his briefs. 

Saul looked up. Walt was naked and his brow was furrowed, as if contemplating something. “No lube. I guess we’ll have to make due with saliva,” the chemist finally said. 

“What if I said we do have lube?” 

“Where?”

“In my suitcase. Front pocket.” 

A dubious expression on his face, Walter made his way to Saul’s suitcase and opened up the front pocket. “Why the hell did you pack a travel sized bottle of lube?”

Saul shrugged as best he could. “Wishful thinking? What if I sit next to a hot chick who wants to join the mile high club?” 

Not bothering to dignify that with a response, Walt brought the lube back over to the bed and squeezed some out onto his fingers. Then, without breaking eye contact, he reached down and pressed two fingers to Saul’s entrance. The former lawyer gave a shaky breath of pain and pleasure as he was penetrated. 

“I take it you’ve done this before too?” Walt smirked. 

“Shut up,” Saul muttered. 

Walt pushed deeper inside, and when he had Saul moaning softly in pleasure, he inserted a third finger and relished the way the lawyer winced. “You think you’re ready for me?” he asked after another minute. 

Saul nodded, mortified by how much he wanted this. “Do it.” 

Walter withdrew his fingers and lubed up his cock. Then, he got in position over the other man, lined himself up, and pushed in. 

Saul gasped and cried out at the sensation. Walt was right; he had done this before, but it had been a while, and he’d almost forgotten what it felt like to be this stimulated, like all of his nerves were on fire. Walter wasted no time and began rocking his hips, thrusting up into Saul at an almost mechanical pace. For a minute, everything was silent except for the huff of labored breaths and the steady creaking of the metal cot. And then, Walt hit the spot that made an uncontrollable moan slip from Saul’s mouth. “Oh, god. Walt…”

The man on top smirked. “You like that?” He rammed himself into Saul’s prostate over and over again until the lawyer was reduced to a moaning, quivering putty beneath him. 

Walter shoved his hands up under Saul’s shirt and raked his fingernails along the sensitive skin of his side. It wasn’t enough to see Saul enjoying himself; Walt needed to see the other man in pain. He never could have let himself do this with Skyler. She always seemed too delicate, too pure, for him to do this to her. But Saul… There wasn’t anything pure left about the man. Saul could take it. He moved his face to the lawyer’s exposed neck, leaving a trail of bruising bites from the collarbone up to the jawbone. Saul twisted and moaned underneath him, losing himself completely in sensation. 

Walt pushed himself up, resting his weight on his hands, and looked over Saul’s face. For a moment, Saul was afraid Walt was going to try to kiss him, but then he realized the gaze was not fixed on his lips, but rather on the gashes on his nose and forehead, courtesy of Jesse Pinkman. Walt brought one hand up to Saul’s face and traced his fingers over the cuts. Saul winced, and Walter felt his cock throb. There was something about this, about making Saul feel the wounds Jesse had given him, like he and Jesse were partners again, doing this to Saul together. 

Walter’s movements were becoming more desperate now, and Saul bucked forward to meet his every thrust. “Did you like it when Jesse beat you?” Walt growled into the other man’s ear. 

Saul just moaned, because he may have replayed the scenario in his head a few times in the shower, but Walt didn’t need to know that. 

Walter tried again. “Do you like it when I fuck you?” A needy whine escaped from the back of Saul’s throat as Walt’s thrusts pushed him closer and closer to the edge. Walter pressed his thumb hard against the healing gash on Saul’s forehead. “You’re a noisy son of a bitch, you know that? What if Ed can hear us? You don’t care, do you? Just as long as you get fucked. You’re pathetic, Saul. Absolutely fucking pathetic.” 

And that was it. Saul let out a strangled cry as his orgasm hit him and his cum spilled out over his and Walter’s stomachs. Walt made a satisfied hum in the back of his throat at the sight. He gave a few more quick, deep thrusts and then went still, a soft guttural noise escaping him. Saul felt the hot, wet release inside of him and went completely limp, allowing the tie and the bedframe to take the full weight of his arms. 

After he’d caught his breath, Walter pulled out and sat on the side of the cot, smirking smugly at the still-breathless and cum-spattered Saul. “I take it you enjoyed yourself?” 

Saul tried his best to think of a coherent response through the post-orgasmic haze. “Y—yeah,” was the best he could come up with. 

Walter stood up and untied Saul from the bedframe. The lawyer rubbed at his sore wrists. “Are you going to be able to sleep now?” Walt asked. 

“Yeah, are you? Or are you just gonna stare at me again?”

Walt shook his head. “We should both sleep. We have important things to discuss in the morning.” 

Saul didn’t want to know what that meant right now, so he let Walter turn away and walk back to his own cot. He then stripped off his shirt and used it to clean the drying cum off of his stomach and what had leaked out onto his thighs. He grimaced as he realized that he probably wouldn’t be completely clean of Walter until he could take a shower, and god only knew when that would be. 

He slipped his boxers back on and dug out a clean t-shirt from his luggage before crawling back into the cot and letting himself slip into a satiated sleep. 

In the morning, when Walter backed him up against the wall and demanded that they escape from Albuquerque together, Saul was afraid for a moment that maybe Walt would convince him. He imagined being whisked off to some faraway state with Walter—doing his bidding by day, and being his fuck-toy by night. A life of danger and crime all over again. 

But then, Walter was overcome by a coughing fit, and they were both reminded of the reality of the situation: Walter was a dead man with no future worth looking forward to. But Saul could escape. Maybe, just maybe, he could pick up his shattered life and put the pieces back together. Become someone new. He’d done it before. But to do that, he’d have to leave behind the man who had shattered him in the first place. 

He looked down at Walter, who was hunched over on the same cot they’d fucked on the night before, and made his decision. This time, he would be the one to say it. “It’s over.”


End file.
